Your Limousine Got Stuck In Traffic II Glimpses
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: More Mirandy.
1. Chapter 1

_Road Trip Lost_

Emily had warned Andy about France but Italy seemed so straight forward by map, a cinch driving a rental car. How hard could finding Alessandro's Tuscan villa be?

Grinning at Mir, as if she knew exactly where they were, hadn't they passed that field before?

Cass and Car between baby Delphine in her car seat, knew something was up.

Andy had convinced Mir not to order a car to meet them at the airport. No they'd rent one. It would be fun. A blast. Bonding time. Ready for the memories to be made. Andy was stoked.

When they finally cleared customs, no one was in the airport at luggage claim. Deserted. After hauling ten bags herself, which under no circumstance allowed to be put on top of their rental, only in the trunk.

Mir's Louis Vuitton Leather Luggage Set, Delphine's stroller, Cass and Car's bags, Andy's one backpack G2Ruck made to fit. Packed dressier items in Miranda's.

Wonder what jogging was like in Toscana.

After loading the boot up, they were all buckled in for their adventure. Full tank of gas. This is going to be so much fun together.

Red sunsets of Florence were breath taking.

The twins felt carsick. Thought they'd be wiped out, down two narrow roads. Okay Andy was a bit forgetful on which side of the road did Italians drive on. Told through Mir's screeching same as the USA.

They'd been on a how long transatlantic flight on Alitalia. 11 hours and 25 minutes. Tempers were bound to be short.

Alessandro had assured Andy on the map just drive from Florence easiest route, staying southwards through landscapes of coffee table golden vineyards and hilltops. The kids in the back could take snaps of the lovely countryside.

After driving around in what felt like circles for hours. Dark out now, Andy missed the Apennine Mountains.

Resounding backseat whines. ''Are we there yet.'' Car was using her Alitalia Magnifica Class Frette amenity kit pillow and duvet yawning. ''Wake me if we ever arrive.'' Cass had already fallen asleep

Andy grumbled. ''Thanks for the support kiddo.''

Andy's t-shirt she'd changed into when Delphine had spat up on her. It read _Three Rules _''Always ___look cool_. Never get _lost_. And if you get _lost_, _look ____cool_.''

Miranda had been trying to be supportive of Andy's determination of this little venture but a road trip was like taking her camping to Yosemite National Park and expecting her to pitch a tent. Should have let her order a chauffeured town car.

Counting to ten, no she wasn't going to berate Andy but she was jetlagged and just wanted to arrive at Alessandro's villa and drop into anything remotely resembling a bed.

''_Andréa_.'' Testily.

Oh oh she was in trouble Mir only used her full name drawling the pronunciation when displeased.

''Pull over Andrea. We're lost.''

''No we're not Mir.'' Gripping the steering wheel defensive. Driven hours to NYC not once did she or Nate, Doug and Lily get lost.

''Just chill Mir.'' More confident then she really was. ''We're not lost.'' Just not where we should be yet.

Andy frowned getting to their destination was supposed to have taken 2 hours tops.

_Chill. Hmmph'ing Andy just told her to chill. Really. _

Miranda pinched her nose bridge, Andy was not listening to simple instructions she'd clearly translated from the Sandro's directions. _''Almost there''_ was not fooling her. Andy had absolute no clue where they were. Wherever they were felt like 80 below zero.

They were lost. Why not just admit it. Stop somewhere and ask directions.

Seeing a manned traffic booth on a long highway. Andy pulled over.

''Good Evening.'' Andy brightly greeted the attendant. ''We're a bit lost.''

''Passports please.'' Andy frowned, handing the documents over.

''Guten Abend. _Willkommen in_ ___Ö__sterreich._'' The customs officer spoke English. ''Welcome to Austria.''

Yikes Sachs, drove her family jetlagged to Austria. Oops! Turning to pursed lips who'd heard where they were.

''Um Mir. We're lost.''

_PTA Night at Dalton_

Where was Andrea?

Miranda always attended Car and Cass's PTA night on her own every time, James never made one and Stephen made excuses he didn't have the time. The twins weren't his after all. Apparently Andrea was having the same problem tonight.

Not here. Absent. Promised Cass and Car she'd be here.

Over breakfast assured Mir I won't forget. I'll be there.

Left a reminder on Andy's calendar, pinned on the fridge by her, told Emily to send an IM, Miranda left a voicemail for her. ''Presuming you're on your way. I'm at Dalton.''

Andy had been very busy with Hosea Philanthropic Foundation for inner city kids, grow a community garden, and eat organic. Attending Lamaze classes on Tuesdays, Miranda would be having a C-section but Andy had been reading up on every giving birth book she could get her hands on and felt they should go to a few to be prepared, bickering of ''Andy you have count when I breathe in'' between them in class, both still enjoyed attending Mimsie Colville's cooking classes biweekly.

''Have you seen _her_ yet?''

''Well I heard that she's only with her for money. Was even a waitress.''

Two scandalised Moms from Scarsdale gossiped over refreshments.

''No Helen I heard she wasn't just a waitress, she was her assistant once. Hmmm.'' Millicent Drysdale gave a knowing look. ''I don't need to guess who brings home the bigger pay check.''

Helen sniggered. ''What other reason would they be together for? Do you know that Priestly's toy actually waved to me, to me, well I didn't know what to do? I mean I've never.''

Millicent one upped Helen. ''Do you know she _walks_ the Priestly twins to Dalton and made them Halloween costumes so tacky that is well I never.''

Those vile botoxed cows.

Miranda Priestly never eavesdropped, stiffening with very word. As all assistants knew Runway's Editor had perfect hearing.

Andréa's was not with her because of wealth. How dare they speak about her relationship with Andy, they knew nothing about. Making Andy sound tawdry.

Andy Sachs was running latish, looking for CR6, greeted by Dalton's Head thanking her for the very generous donation she'd given. She'd caught a cab from Harlem to East 89th street.

At reception given a badge to stick to her blazer. Smiling. ''Priestly's.'' liked that claim. Told go down this hallway, turn left and follow the signs.

Catching sight of her lady.

''Hi I made it.'' Andy greeted. '' This school's a maze.''

Miranda winced at the id badge. ''Priestly's.''

''Hey there's Cass and Car's coach.'' Grabbed by the arm. ''No we're leaving.''

She hadn't done anything yet to warrant leaving right now. Andy was ready to mingle.

Andy looked puzzled. ''I just got here.'' In no way tonight was she going to embarrass Mir or the girls. Their teachers knew her quite well.

Geez Andy spent enough time 'helping' with Cass and Car's science projects and homework as an assistant once earned A+s because she'd been downright terrified if her work for the twins came back with a grade B or C she'd be packing up her desk accused by The Dragon Lady of ruining Cass and Car's academic futures and even now Andy helped the girls with any assignments enthusiastically and she'd already been given a lecture by the twins last night of how to behave.

What to expect at PTA night.

The Dos and Don'ts. The rundown on every teacher. There was Mrs Babcock who flunked you just for looking at her wrong. Mr Wigan drama who was fun. Their Coach.

Andy had been given strict rules.

Under no circumstance engage in conversation with Michael Striker's parents or Kent Riley's Mom and Dad.

Andy had teased Cass and Car sure she wouldn't talk to the parents of the two boys they had the biggest no most massive crushes on.

All the more pitiful because neither Cass nor Car had said more than ''Hi'' to both boys. But had long in depth conversations in their bathroom mirror what they might say one day.

Just have to invite The Strikers and The Riley's to dinner one night.

Miranda held Andy's arm seething about to walk out.

Deciding to not leave. Not yet. Turning. Andy knew that smile. The 'Cerulean one and my name is Andy one'. Gulp.

Uncertain. ''Mir? Is everything okay?''

''It will be.''

Approaching the refreshment table. Good Andy would get them something to drink. Something had happened, her Dragon had that look in her eye.

Miranda elegantly walked over to Helen and Millicent interrupting them graciously.

Andy was beginning to pour punch or maybe it was juice into flimsy paper cups, taking a sip. Kool-Aid. Come on, like Cass and Car's Dalton tuition didn't pay enough for better refreshments.

Andy had heard the food was fantastic for lunch just for the kids huh.

''Good Evening Ms Priestly.'' Both chorused. Even almost due Miranda was like a perfectly coiffed pregnancy unicorn.

Nigel and The Closet helped a tad bit.

''Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, regarding myself and she has a name Andréa. Other than love. The reason we're together is because of the mind blowing sex we have. You see we schtoop till we can't see straight.''

Miranda haughty face was impassive, speaking to them.

''Which I know is something neither of you both would be too familiar with. Because neither of you prune sour faced trouts have ever experienced it. That I am certain you both have never.''

Andy's jaw dropped. _Miranda! _Never discussed their intimate affairs with anybody.

Ookay what was in the Kool-Aid?

''Andréa darling take me home and ravish me.''

Andy didn't need to be told twice. ''Yes Mir.''

Helen and Millicent's mouths agape. Told by the Principal. '' Oh you met. Andy Sachs. That's Ms Priestly's companion, she just donated $80,000.''

**Author's Note:) Since it's my birthday and I am amazed at the lovely responses and also since EvilAngels26 asked for more and so did MMAD about SVU, brief vignettes I thought I'd attempt some glimpses. I also will be posting a new Mirandy very soon with a Rizzoli and Isles crossover.**


	2. Dragon Au Naturel

_Dragon Au Naturel _

Skinny dipping. How in the world had she agreed to this, Mir asked herself?

Miranda Priestly did not discard her clothes as if she was at a nudist beach colony and that it was an everyday occurrence. Never.

Swimming naked. In public in the Caribbean.

Hardly appealing. Miranda had to occasionally be naked in her townhouse luxury waterfall shower or comfy Jacuzzi bath tub. That was bathing usually alone or with Andy.

Public displays of exposure, Miranda was not keen on.

Seen on the news half naked polar swimmers or joggers for charity but still…

Blame Andrea and her _blue lagoon fantasy_, soft sands and warm turquoise waters.

Andrea was certain no one except both of them were nearby. No one would see them. Still take off all her clothes, in public, hesitant. Modest.

What if someone saw them? Or recognised her. Put it online like Instagram leak. A naked _Beastly Priestly__, _Page Six would scramble for a revealing salacious image.

Andy insisted that was unlikely to happen no one read Runway. No magazine shops in sight. No paparazzi were following them.

''Come on. Mir. The waters great!'' Splashing her playfully.

Cajoled by Andy who had flung her t-shirt and shorts off with abandon at finding this spot.

What had she fallen in love with, an impulsive spontaneous savage, a heathen who began easily undressing on a beach as naked and bare to the world as the day she was born?

Scandalised at Andy.

They had packed swimsuits in their luggage, one puts on and wears along with sarongs and cover-ups' and bespoke resort wear too. Miranda had organised and packed for her everything they'd need on vacation.

From NYT Bestsellers dying to read to sandals. Miranda knew Emily had sent out Haley to fetch.

Turned off her IPhone for the next week. Knew anything to do with Runway would be handled or could wait.

Nigel had proven himself during her maternity four years ago.

Just Andy and her. Bliss.

Runway was a word not mentioned on holiday.

Deserved this vacation. Cassidy and Caroline with a four year old Delphine were with their grandparents. Kat and Richard drove to NY with Dibley. The twins insisted last night. ''We're all fine.''

Scolded by her daughters'. ''Mom please _try_ to enjoy your anniversary present from us.''

Andy skyped with their girls last night. Given strict instructions. ''Make Mom have fun.''

Andy took their order with vim.

''Oh come on. No one will see us. We're all alone.''

Andy was wading in the private cove.

''Live a little Mir. We're on holiday.''

Miranda snorted in protest. Put up with Andy's many ideas of fun like a recent selfie with neon fuchsia and lime sunscreen only shared with the twins.

Or talked into going out to Karaoke night with Libby for Andy in the city.

Miranda Priestly was no Donna Summer, Belinda Carlisle, Bonnie Tyler or Pat Benatar

Fun leaked out of Andy effortlessly. Even made Netflix selections amusing, muted and added her own commentary. Made many movie scenes memorable what they might be saying.

Miranda never before just snuggled with someone she loved. Thanked everyday she'd taken a chance on love with once someone she called her greatest disappointment.

Andy was everything to her now.

Here on paradise. They'd snorkelled in clear blue waters Andy insisted Miranda's eyes matched, signed up for a pampering two hour massage and attended The General Manager's cocktail party, enjoying all of the beautiful Resort's amenities.

Had spent time in their private luxury villa in bed making love and last night strolling on moonlit white beaches was a perfect experience under the stars but she was not and she repeated not, skinny dipping.

Period. Not a naturist or an exhibitionist. Protests drying on her lips.

Andy coaxed her. '' Miranda Priestly Editor of Runway stop being a prude and disrobe. Woman.''

Sidling out of warm water to her. Naked. Wet chestnut tresses shiny in the tropical sunlight sprinkling her and besides Andy's newly sun kissed skin was tanned better than her own sensitive ivory.

Last thing Miranda Priestly needed was a sunburn like a red lobster. Full body red.

''Come on we're stranded like in Blue Lagoon.'' Andy grinned.

''With no clothes on.'' Waggling her brown brows ridiculously.

Rolled her eyes at Andy's words.

''We're alone on our deserted beach and we realise we want one another.'' Stroking her curves slowly, Andy's long fingers grazed then played with Mir's resort wear straps.

'' You and I have never touched or caressed. It'll be like a first time.'' Andy ran her palm slowly along Miranda's hips. Andy cherished and adored her softness.

''You're unbelievable.''

Andy quirked a small satisfied smile. ''So I've been told many times by a certain not yet naked goddess.''

''As I was saying, we've never kissed before.'' Andy's blue eyes faked innocently naivety.

Kissing Mir's lips gently. Deepened it. Loved the taste of her love and of her mouth.

Miranda gave in. Weak in the knees. Sachs could work her charm on her still. In Manhattan their public displays of affection were tender and careful under scrutiny but here on a sandy beach cove sultry and smoldering.

''Alright.''

Undressing slowly like languishing strip tease. Folding them neatly next to Andy's strewn clothes. Sand sank between her feet as she slipped off her sandals. Just this one time would throw away all her inhibitions. This was a bit exciting. Trepidations be damned. No one would see.

''If you're sure, no one will see.''

''Who's around.'' Andy assured her. Cockily.

''Just you and me lover.'' Winked at playfully. This island life agreed with Andy's toned nakedness so did her weekly yoga sessions and jogging.

Had won.

Miranda looked around at the secluded cove, slipping naked ivory skin into warm azure waters. Joining Andrea who was right it was only them around.

Water was great! Andy was right. All alone and private. Being silly.

''About our first time.'' Mir's crystal blue eyes shone suggestively. Warm sea was so nice, straddling Andy's lap wading. Brushing against naked sheening bronze skin. ''Do I do this.''

Nipped Andy's earlobe as she husked out a moan in response.

_The Weatherbird_tour boat with a boatful of tourists came along. The tour boat guide's voice carried over a loud speaker. ''Here we have some island sea life.''

The Weatherbird at 1pm saw more than dolphins or turtles.

Saw one rarity, a Dragon Au Naturel.

Who shrieked then dove underwater with a hissed out. _Andréa_

No amount of Andy's sheepish words of one day we're going to look back on this and laugh, helped salve Miranda's utter and absolute mortification.

Traipsed back to their villa rigid. Not one word to Andy.

Cassidy and Caroline skyped with the strangest story on YouTube of two nude sunbathers seen by a boat load of golden oldie seniors fresh from the kosher clipper who uploaded the sight they all witnessed instantaneously.

Yowls of… ''Ira get this camera to work. Better than _the Young and the Restless_.''

Squinting at the grainy reel of a mussed silvery hair person who suspiciously resembled Mom and definitely Andy in front shielding her.

Denied everything.

''But Mom it was on your island. Looks a lot like you and Andy.'' Given a look of pursed lips. Both of her daughters knew to tread carefully. That look usually meant worse things than no allowance, Dad usually received it.

Narrowing her icy blue eyes on Andrea which the girls caught.

''We said have a little fun not go full on girls gone wild.'' Cass and Car primly stated. Andy nearly choked on her fruit garnished drink.

Libby sent Andy a text. ''Whoa what next Andy jello shots and steel drums, Captain Morgan rum and strip poker calypso.

Doug sent Andy a text with one question. ''Tell me you both were loaded on Bacardi and doing the limbo underwater.''

Mir was being very surly and churlish about this. It wasn't that big a deal. Not like they could be identified.

Alessandro was a gentleman not a word of it ever, Emily eyes bugged out watching it on Jon Stewart late night television, blamed Sachs bad influence and reprobate ways and Andy's parents pretended they'd seen nothing even as it was most popular upload on YouTube as nude mystery couple on tropical beach bare all.

Miranda was convinced they'd be arrested for public indency while processed through airport customs waiting for their JFK flight home in the first class lounge and thought everyone knew it was her.

Fendi glasses perched on her patrician nose bridge.

Andy was given the silent treatment all the way home. That and had to pay for all her baggage weight and duty on random purchases she flipped through and bought from the inflight magazine.

Patricia would sleep in her bed, Andrea deemed only worthy of the study's couch. How long uncertain and still as of yet undetermined if she'd ever be allowed in bed with her.

Nigel greeted the Dragon on Monday morning. Made a mock-up of this photo he came across online that everyone was buzzing about.

''Welcome back.'' Miranda took it with cool impassiveness. Poked it with a manicured fingertip.

''Some people go wild on vacation.''

''At the resort to where you and Six were, during your vacation.'' Nigel stated.

Miranda shrugged. '' Attention seeking streakers obviously.''

Nigel winked. ''Yes Miranda but don't you have a birthmark just like that on your...which is like a strawberry…if I'm not mistaken.'' Pinned and dressed Miranda enough to know it was hers and her derriere. No doubt.

Peered at over her glasses pointedly, unblinking. '' That particular silver locks lady really should learn to keep her clothes on.''

Left her with a wry smile. ''I trust she will not be baring herself randomly in Manhattan any time soon.''

Miranda blushed a tinge of pink to her ivory cheekbones.

''Now that she's become a Caribbean nudist. I hardly think NYC is ready for her.''

It took two dozen irises and promises of never mention The Blue Lagoon again. Ever. For Andy to stop sleeping in the study.


End file.
